


it's hard to be anywhere these days

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [54]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Pining, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Rory sees Jess a few times, over the years.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Series: OTP Drabble Project [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 9





	it's hard to be anywhere these days

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> In this house we ship Literati but also Jess like... growing up a lil. He wasn't ready yet.
> 
> Title is from "this is me trying” by Taylor Swift.

Rory and Luke have something in common, now: the only two people in town who saw the brilliance behind Jess’ apathy, the vulnerability behind his biting wit. The only two people who cared enough to try to save him from himself.

She sees Jess a few times, over the years. Often enough to know he's okay, but infrequently enough that she's surprised, every time, at how they still fit together. Rory watches him grow and mature — turn his bravery towards pursuing what he wants, and damn the consequences. She wonders if after all this time it might still be her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
